Saying Goodbye
by amy1oM
Summary: Grace Whitney says goodbye to Jonathan Doors.
1. Chapter 1

Time: This story takes place shortly after Season 3's "One Taelon Avenue"  
ends

This surrounding text indicates a memory intrusion is taking place

I own Grace Whitney and Ken Grayson but nothing else in this story.

o-0-o

Grace had been away on an errand in China that Da'an wanted taken care of when she heard the news that Jonathan Doors had passed away. Grace's initial reaction was pure shock!

Exhausted Grace had left the embassy of the Taelon Companion to China and headed straight for her shuttle that was parked nearby on the grounds. Ken was already inside the shuttle prepping it for their flight home.

It would be good to get home. she thought. I want to see my daughter again and take a long, HOT bath!

As she neared the shuttle she saw that Ken was watching something on its datastream and as she drew closer, she saw that it was the news.

"Ken, what's-"

He signaled for quiet and pointed to the newsfeed. Grace turned and she saw Jonathan's face on the stream. And then she heard the reporter's voice.

"Again, we've just received word that Mr. Doors passed away a short while ago, due to an accident at One Taelon Avenue. He is survived by his son, Joshua Doors. He is also survived by a remarkable legacy that he built with his company, Doors International. . ."

"Datastream off." Ken quietly commanded.

They both sat in stunned silence, and it reached a point where it was deafening. Grace actually felt tears in her eyes after a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Could you please get us out of and here and onwards to home?" she asked. She was afraid she'd lose control of her tears if Ken didn't start them for home.

He nodded and returned to the shuttle's controls.

"Making the jump to interdimensional. We'll be home in 5," Ken said.

Grace nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay? I haven't seen you like this since we heard about Lili."

"I'm fine. You know I am kind of surprised that I am actually about to cry after hearing Jonathan is gone. I know we weren't the best of friends, Ken, it's just that I am SO TIRED of burying the people I've known over the past 2 and half years. I am so tired of losing my friends and loved ones to the Taelons," she said in a tired voice.

"I know. Me too."

That had been 5 days. Grace had attended Jonathan's funeral to help out with the security because Zo'or and Da'an had also come to pay their respects to. Grace really did not get to pay her respects to either Jonathan or Joshua as she would have wished to.

So, here she was 5 days later walking towards the freshly covered grave of Jonathan Doors, her thoughts a million miles away as she neared it. In her hands, she carried a fresh bouquet of flowers to lay on Jonathan's grave. She didn't see the figure standing by the grave until it was too late.

Joshua Doors turned to face her, and it was very evident to Grace that he had been indeed grieving for his father. His face reminded Grace of Jonathan's face as she'd often seen it, emotionless and as though it were etched in stone. But she also looked into Joshua's eyes and saw that his eyes were red and swollen. Joshua slipped on his sunglasses before he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Whitney, I wasn't expecting to see you here again."

When Joshua spoke, Grace could detect a hidden resentment because of who she represented. Upon her return, Grace had contacted Liam to ask him what had happened to Jonathan and Liam told her the whole story behind the Taelons' involvement and mind control scheme at One Taelon Avenue. He'd also told her that Joshua was pretty much  
holding himself responsible for Jonathan's death.

He must now really realize that the Taelons DID kill Jonathan. she thought. Grace laid the flowers on the grave, thankful for the fact she had on her own sunglasses. Before standing up again, she took a moment to look at the grave beside Jonathan's and saw that  
it was the grave of Joshua's mother. She stood up and looked at him.

"Yeah, well I didn't get the opportunity at the funeral to pay my respects to your father as I would have wished. And I also would like to offer you my condolences for the loss of your father," Grace said, knowing very well that he might resent her saying it.

"Thank you." he said but there was no gratitude in his voice.

Grace wanted to say so much more but she knew he'd resent it because it would be coming from a Companion Agent. She wanted to try and be his friend, but she couldn't unless she told him who she was in the Resistance. It was time to leave and she knew it.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. Again, my condolences on the loss of your father," Grace said and she turned to leave Joshua alone after taking one last glance at Jonathan's grave.

Joshua watched her retreating form and for a moment he had the strangest feeling about her. With a smile he looked back down at grave.

"Dad, I wish you were here to confirm the thought that just crossed my mind," he muttered. He looked down at the flowers that Grace had left and he saw a card attached to it. Puzzled, Joshua took off his glasses and bent down beside the flowers long enough to retrieve the card. It read:

Rest in peace now, Jonathan.

All our love,

Liam, Renee, Augur, and Grace

Joshua turned in the direction Grace had left him alone and discovered that she was gone.

"So you ARE a part of the Resistance."

He smiled.

FIN


End file.
